1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing member of a wheel cover, more particularly one, which can be adjusted in the dimensions such that the wheel cover can be used on more different sizes of wheels, and contact of the wheel cover with the tire is prevented, which can cause wear to the tire.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are two major kinds of wheels, which are iron wheels, and aluminum wheels. Iron wheels aren't very attractive therefore they need to be covered with wheel covers. Aluminum wheels are usually made with patterns and pleasant-looking appearance so as not to need to have covers.
A conventional securing structure of a wheel cover includes several coupling pieces, which are secured on an inward side of the main body of the wheel cover, and each of which has a protrusion on an outward side, and a trench on an inward side; a metallic ring is fitted into the trenches of the coupling pieces, and the wheel cover is secured on a wheel by means of fitting the protrusions of the coupling pieces into an annular groove of the wheel.
The above securing structure of a wheel cover has the following disadvantages:
1. Some people like to use wheel covers of large diameters on the wheels, which have greater diameter than the wheels, such that the tires are partially covered with the wheel covers to look a low aspect ratio tire. Consequently, such large diameter covers will touch and rub against the tires, and the tires are prone to wear faster.
2. A wheel cover with the above securing structure can't be used on a certain wheel whose annular groove is at such a position that the wheel cover will touch the tire when the coupling pieces of the wheel cover are engaged with the annular groove of the wheel. Consequently, such wheel cover can't be used on many different sizes of wheels. In other words, such wheel cover has a relatively limited use.